The Year That Never Was
by sudipal
Summary: Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover- the subject is kind of obvious from the title.


**Hello all. This story came about from my frustration at the lack of continuity between Torchwood and Doctor Who. The Torchwood Team should obviously remember at least some stuff about Harold Saxon and the Toclafane and whatever, since time reversed only up to the point after the president was shot. So if they had done any research at all, they should have known Jack was on the run along with the Doctor and Martha from the phone call scene in "The Sound of Drums" where we see their faces on the news. And how did they get back from the Himalayas so quickly? Oddly, though, this story doesn't reconcile any of that stuff... whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

When they reached an area that finally got phone service, Gwen listened to her voicemail. "Gwen! Where are you?" asked Rhys. "It's all over the news. These Toclafane things. Call me back as soon as you get this. And get back to Cardiff as soon as possible!"

Gwen called him back immediately. "Rhys. I'm fine, still in the Himalayas. What were you talking about in your message; what are Toclafane?" Gwen listened to the story. After she hung up, she turned to the rest of the Torchwood team and said, "Guys, we gotta get back to Cardiff. Quick."

* * *

Exhausted from their long journey, they arrived back to the Hub and immediately started research on the Toclafane and the new Prime Minister. "I can't believe I voted for this guy!" said Owen.

"Me too," said Tosh. "He seemed so great."

"Guys," interrupted Ianto. "We have a message on the answering machine that I think you all should listen to." He pushed the play button.

"Hello Torchwood," said the unmistakable voice of Harold Saxon. "Look, sorry about the whole Himalayas thing- my bad. Um, so to make it up to you, I'd like to invite you aboard the Valiant. Looking forward to it. So, bye."

* * *

Torchwood was very nervous aboard the Valiant; they knew something strange was up. Soldiers watching them made it even more nerve-racking. They realized that they shouldn't trust Mr. Saxon, but they just couldn't help liking his demeanor. "Ah, Team Torchwood," he greeted them from above, leaning his hands against the railing. "We meet at last."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Saxon," said Gwen. Harold Saxon came down the stairs to shake their hands. His wife followed meekly behind him.

"Oh, believe me, Ms. Cooper, the pleasure is all mine." He suddenly turned around and said, "This my wife, Lucy." Suddenly turning again, he said, "Shall we have lunch. I don't like to talk business on an empty stomach." He clapped his hands, and suddenly two women in maid uniforms appeared out of nowhere. They were obviously related, and had very sullen expressions on their faces.

"Yes, Master?" said the younger woman.

"Ah, yes, Tish. I'd like you to prepare lunch for my very special guests." She gave him a nasty look, and turned to the Torchwood members with a very eager and very sad expression. They both left and a few moments later came back and set the table.

With the meal in front of them, they eased into conversation. "So," said Saxon. "Wasn't there another member of Torchwood, your boss? Captain Jack, or something?"

"We did," answered Gwen. "But not anymore." Saxon arched an eyebrow. "He disappeared one day and, we haven't heard from him since."

"Wow. I mean, I've heard stories... Do you have any idea what might have happened to him?"

"No. He never really told us much about himself."

"He could be fine, though. He could've just met someone and they ran away somewhere, or something like that. I've heard he gets around."

"But lately he'd been staying a little closer to home," Owen piped in, glancing at Ianto. Ianto looked down and blushed.

"Really?" Saxon said, surprised.

"Well, it's not like we went on dates, or anything," Ianto said softly.

Gwen came to his rescue. "Look, Jack's gone. We're moving on. So can we please do the same with the conversation, and you can tell us about these Toclafane."

"Right," said Saxon. "Sorry, I was just really curious as to what you might do if you ever saw him again."

"Kill him," answered Gwen steadily. "Twice." Saxon laughed heartily.

"Um," interrupted Tosh. "Is he okay?" She looked in the direction of a very old man in a wheelchair, staring at them silently.

"Oh, he's fine," said Saxon. "Isn't that right, Gramps?" The old man just continued to stare.

Suddenly, an alarm rang. "Ooh, goody!" said Saxon, jumping up suddenly. "Is it 2 o'clock already? My how time flies."

"What's going on?" asked Owen.

"I've got a surprise for all of you," he said. "Follow me."

Saxon led them through the hall. They passed by Tish again, carrying an empty tray. As they walked a little further, they could hear a noise, faint but strong. As they got closer, they could start to make out the words. "84 bottles of beer on the wall, 84 bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around. 83 bottles of beer on the wall. 83 bottles..." They stopped in front of a heavy door. They realized that the voice was an American accent, and sounded distinctly familiar. "Wait a minute..." said Owen. Out of nowhere, UNIT soldiers surrounded them. "Wait here a moment, please," said Saxon. He opened the door and stepped inside.

There was deep a scream and the singing stopped.

Saxon stepped in front of the door again. "Come this way."

The four team members walked into the dark, dirty room. They stood shocked at the image of Jack chained to the wall at both arms. Jack returned the expression. "Jack..." Gwen tried to run to him, but was stopped by a soldier.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. He turned to Saxon. "Let them go!"

"Now, _Captain Jack_, I don't think you're in any position to be making demands," Saxon said. "But is this any way to greet your friends? You haven't seen them in what, one hundred trillion years?" Jack glared at him. "And you abandoned them, didn't you? Went galavanting off with the Doctor. And look where that got you. God, his choice in Companions these days has really gone downhill. Which reminds me..." He sauntered over towards Ianto. "As a change of pace, I'm not going to kill you today. Instead, I'm going to let you watch as I kill your little team." The soldiers grabbed the four before they could make a move in defense. "No! Don't!" Jack struggled with his chains, but they wouldn't budge.

Gwen, Ianto, Owen, and Tosh were dragged to their knees, heads bowed. The Master took his laser screwdriver out of his jacket pocket. He pointed it first towards Owen, "Say goodbye to your little gang, _Captain Jack_." He zapped Owen. Then he turned to Tosh. As he moved towards Gwen, he bent down and lifted her chin. "Such a waste." She spat in his face. Furious, the Master stepped back and pointed the weapon at her. "I would say that you'll live to regret that, but you won't." In a moment, she lay dead on the floor. Tears were flowing from Jack's eyes, unable to speak.

The Master stood before Ianto. "You know what they say about dipping your pen in the company ink, Jack."

"Please..." said Jack, the grief was overwheling him.

The Master slowly pointed the laser screwdriver at Ianto. Ianto lifted his head defiantly. He looked up and met Jack's eyes. He whispered, "At least I know what happened to you..." The next moment, he was dead. Jack screamed in sorrow as the Master laughed.

* * *

Jack awoke in a cold sweat. Ianto, who was lying beside him, asked, "Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"They say it helps to talk about it."

"No," said Jack quickly. "No. I'm okay."

"You sure?" asked Ianto, a little concerned.

"Yeah," Jack said. "But can we.. can you just hold me for a bit?" The two readjusted in the bed as Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack. He leaned his head against Jack's shoulder as he dozed back off to sleep. Jack, however, was too disturbed by his dream- his memory. They would never know what could have happened during The Year That Never Was; they must never know...

Feeling reassured by the warmth of Ianto's body against his own, he started to feel more secure. His lids slowly became heavier. "This is what is real," were his last thoughts before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
